Mr Sitched Mouth
by xLateLastNightx
Summary: Mr. Sitched Mouth how he started out. (MSM POV)


It was a Saturday afternoon around 6-ish. I was on my way to the local shop to buy some milk as we have run out. As I walked I could hear noises from an ally way, this was normal as there would be some kid looting boxers that was left that nobody needed. I let it drift by and carried on my walk staring at the sky witch was a deep orange; with huge traces of blue of course it was getting dark as it was getting close to winter. I was wrapped in thick clothes which should be keeping me warm but instead they were keeping the heat away from me. I sighed and looked around me. Strange there should be at least two or three people around then my phone vibrate. Checking the text it was from Tony who was a great friend of mine who people might mistake as 'Bromance' I smiled weakly and slipped the phone back in my winter coats pocket and carried on walking like normal. This time the air has dropped down cold, stone cold, that kind of coldness that would send that beloved chill down your spine. "Mr?" a small voice was heard behind me as I snapped my head towards the nose a small squeak could be heard.

A small girl around the age of five stood six centimetres behind me, clutched in her hand was rag doll type thing with green button eyes with a coffee brown skin and light blue stitching. "Yes?" I answered turning my whole body while slowly crouching to be around her level. I could tell more about her now, coal black hair that look like it was made from silk, while her chocolate brown eye that looked like you would be lost in them if you give it a chance. But the other eye was stitched closed and also her nape was covered in stitches as well. "What happened to you?" I asked slowly she gave me a puzzled look "you know big brother!" she smiles letting off a giggle. Big…brother? I don't even know this child and she thinks I am her 'big brother'. I snapped back to reality as she coughs loudly, "may I come home with you?" she asks tilting her head letting her stands of hair fall. I gave her a questioning look but then sighed she wouldn't stay for long "fine" I sighed again leaning back up taking her hand gently.

Her hand was soft but I could feel thread around her wrist. She hummed something, something I should know…where have I heard this before? It didn't take long for us to make it home she looked around her eye scanning every nook 'n' cranny which makes me laugh.

"Big brother? Where's big, big brother?" she questioned me "who?" I cringed " I am not your big brother and whoever this 'big ,big brother' is I do not know him" I continued then my eye's met hers. It was filled with sadness and confusion. "They were right…-" she started to choke as tears rolled down her cheek "- big brother will forget after the he woke up from the 'big sleep'!" she cried, now I have never have dealt with a crying child before from never even having one "p-please don't cry!" I tried to calm her down but whatever I tried she would weep harder till I heard a loud slam at the front door. Someone has entered my home and is storming this way while I swung my head to the direction of the noise then suddenly I was grabbed by the shirt and thrown on the couch my sight was a burl and I could see my world twirl and swirl like some kind of spinning dance. "What the heck is wrong with you?!" he snarled I could just see what he looked like. The left side of his face was skin stitched over his eye his over eye was a sky blue colour while his mouth was stitched but he was able to speak.

My eyes widen getting on my feet before this 'thing' packs a punch at me and I made a dash for it locking myself in the bathroom. As I slid down the door to the cold tiles leaning my head up towards the light breathing like they was no tomorrow "what am I doing?" I whimpered letting my eye's close hearing them mutter behind the door the girl was still crying and the older boy tried to calm her down. I slowly stood up making my way to the mirror keeping my head down gripping the sink side I looked up and shivered at what I saw.

It's me…but I look different. My left eye was corn flower blue while my right eye was indigo a— a smash was heard outside the door with shouting the older one is telling me to open the door and if not he'll beat the door down. I sighed and looked back at the mirror… A smile was stitched in to my face with a black tread I don't want to smile but I guess I am forced to now. My neck has been stitched with brown wool like I have been in the old England times. I am wearing my normal grey hoodie with dark jeans and my old sneakers. "What…has happened?" I swallowed my pride hearing my phone buzz in my pocket, taking it out and reading the message to myself and said the last part out loud "welcome back brother" it was from the older boy. Apparently, I have been in a coma for three weeks. I scoffed and shoved my phone in my pocket then I looked at the mirror again but now I wanted to scream.

The two of them where behind me with creepy smiles pasted on their face and at the same time they said: "we missed you brother never leave us again". I gasped clutching where my heart should be, there's no beat just an empty chest, right now I want to wake up from this nightmare or coma and swallowed hard turning to face them with a needle and thread in my hands witch I found in my pocket. Now they are frowning I don't like that, they are sad I want them to smile. It seems I am back to my old self my eye's fell on the younger sister with a crooked smile on my face I cooed: "let's stitch a smile on to your pretty face".


End file.
